dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hi
Perfil |thumb|250px|Lee Hi *'Nombre: '이하이 / Lee Hi *'Nombre real: '이하이 / Lee Ha Yi *'Profesión:' Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Bucheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''156cm, 5'1 ft *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Agencia: YG Entertainment Carrera '''Pre Debut Participo en la primera temporada de Kpop Star quedando en segundo lugar. Firmo un contrato exclusivo con YG Entertainment. Iba a ser parte del nuevo grupo que formaría YG Entertainment Su★Pearls, el cual nunca llegó a debutar debido a que sus integrantes decidieron tomar caminos diferentes. '2012: Debut con un Single '1,2,3,4 Lee Hi realizará su debut oficial el 29 de octubre. El 25 de octubre, YG Entertainment reveló una foto teaser a través del blog oficial YG Life. En la foto, ella está mirando a la cámara bajando sus lentes de sol. Se ha teñido el cabello a un castaño claro y usa una brillante blusa verde. Lee Ha Yi debutará con la canción: “1,2,3,4”. YG comentó: ''1,2,3,4 es una canción que romperá la visualización que los fans y el público en general tienen de Lee Ha Yi, de su imagen y música. Todo mundo será capaz de ver un nuevo encanto que no fue visto en su apariencia anterior en los programas de televisión. Se ha revelado que el mismo Yang Hyun Suk se enfocó en cada detalle del álbum y que la compañía invirtió el doble de dinero en su video musical mostrando la gran importancia que le están dando al debut de Lee Hi. El director del MV de Lee Hi es Han Sa Min, cuyos previos trabajos incluyen 'Blue' y 'Monster' de BIGBANG. Yan Hyun Suk, el CEO de YG Entertainment, estuvo a cargo de todo el proceso de grabación desde el principio. Lee Ha Yi se ha mantenido en el lugar #1 en diferentes listas de música durante 22 días seguidos. “1,2,3,4” actualmente ocupa el lugar #1 en la lista de MelOn, Olleh y Daum Music según datos del 18 de noviembre. Lee Hi es la primera cantante novata en estar en el lugar #1 por 22 días consecutivos, incluso ha ganado el trofeo del primer lugar en el M! Countdown de Mnet por dos semanas consecutivas. Lee Hi se ha mantenido en el lugar #1 de la lista del Kpop en Billboard por dos semanas consecutivas, el tema “1,2,3,4″ tiene un sonido de soul retro que trae de vuelta los adorados años 60′s y puede ser disfrutado por público de diversas edades. 'Segundo Single 'Scarecrow La cantante novata Lee Hi asumirá el género balada para su próxima canción. El 19 de noviembre, YG Entertainment hizo un sorpresivo anuncio de que Lee Hi lanzará su segunda canción el 22 de noviembre. El segundo single de Lee Hi ha sido producido por Park Jin Young, el fundador de JYP Entertainment. Yang Hyun Suk planeó en secreto y preparó todas las actividades promocionales de Lee Ha Yi así que no podemos revelar mas detalles” declaró YG Entertainment. “Pero para el nuevo single, no produciremos vídeo musical. No llevará ninguna ropa especial o backdancers para su actuación tampoco. El objetivo de Yang Hyun Suk es competir exclusivamente con la única voz de Lee Hi. Ni siquiera hemos tomado fotos así que la imagen para la nueva canción serán dibujos de Lee Hi” añadió YG Entertainment. '2013: Regreso Con un Album 'First Love' El 25 de febrero el blog oficial de YG Entertainment, 'YG Life' , reveló una misteriosa imagen teaser para el próximo comeback de Lee Hi. En la imagen vemos a Lee Hi con un adorno original en el pelo. Aparece mirando hacia arriba, donde hay 3 fechas con interrogantes: “¿1 de marzo? ¿7 de marzo? ¿21 de marzo?”. La 2ª fecha correspondería al lanzamiento del álbum, pero aún no sabemos a qué corresponden las otras 2. La fecha prevista para el lanzamiento en las tiendas del álbum de Lee Hi es el 7 de marzo. El 26 de febrero 'YG Life' ha lanzado la segunda imagen teaser para el regreso de Lee Hi. Había de nuevo otras tres palabras entre signos de interrogación: “¿mini?” “¿sencillo?” “¿álbum?”. Parece como si estas palabras coincidieran con las fechas. Así, parece que cada fecha se corresponde con el lanzamiento de un mini álbum, el lanzamiento de un sencillo, y/o el lanzamiento de un álbum. Otra cosa interesante de la imagen teaser de su comeback es el hecho de que Lee Hi se ve muy esbelta, ¡y no tiene ya esas mejillas de bebé! Lee Hi tendrá su primera actuación comeback en “K-Pop Star 2” de SBS. El 01 de marzo Lee Hi reveló su pista intro '''Turn It Up en su canal oficial de YouTube. mientras que la pista tiene sólo 1:48 de largo, cuenta con un ritmo de estilo hip-hop que combina bien con su voz. La canción fue compuesta por Kush y Lydia Paek, junto con la letra que fue escrita por Tablo. El 07 de marzo YG Entertainment reveló el video musical de Lee Hi para It’s Over en su canal oficial de YouTube. La canción contiene una melodía pop con un toque de jazz. La letra habla sobre una chica que debe decirle a su novio que su relación ha terminado y menciona las razones del por qué ella está terminando con él. Ella se decidió por un encanto más maduro. La fecha para el lanzamiento de su nuevo sencillo Rose fue retrasado del 21 de marzo para el 28 de marzo con esta finalidad. En el pasado, Lee Hi eligió un estilo más lindo. Sin embargo, ella siempre ha tenido una madura voz que no encaja con su edad. Parece como si con “Rose” ella regresará a sus raíces y mostrara realmente su estilo maduro. Lee Hi ha declarado anteriormente sobre su nuevo sencillo: Estos días estoy muy feliz y no tengo ningún problema y preocupación. Actualmente, estoy consumida con pensamientos acerca de cómo voy a mostrar un lado diferente de mí misma a través de 'Rose'. 'Primer concierto en Solitario 'Secret Live RE HI En la pagina oficial de YG Entertainment publicaron una imagen dando información del concierto de Lee Hi que se celebrara el 12 Mayo en Seúl Seokang University's Merry Hall, este sera su primer concierto en solitario luego de haber debutado en el 2012. '2016: Segundo Album 'Seoulite' El 28 de febrero, YG Entertainment publicó un nuevo teaser para el album de Lee Hi, titulado “Seoulite”. Este será el primer regreso de la joven en tres años. Lee Hi revela a través de una nueva imagen teaser que la canción para su próximo medio álbum “Seoulite” es '''Breathe. En la imagen en blanco y negro, se ve a Lee Hi con los ojos cerrados, como si escuchara el sonido de su respiración. “Seoulite” será lanzado el 9 de marzo, a la media noche. El álbum fue producido por Lee Hi junto con Tablo de HIGHGRND y su compañero miembro de Epik High, DJ Tukutz. La joven cantante con talento también dio a conocer el video musical de una de sus pistas principales, “Breathe”, que fue escrita por Jonghyun de SHINee. Para las 6:00 am del 9 de marzo KST, “Breathe” ocupó el primer lugar en los charts en tiempo real en Melon, Mnet, Bugs, Olleh Music, Soribada, Genie, Naver Music, y Monkey 3, logrando un All Kill en los sitios de música digital. “Seoulite” también cuenta con la participación de muchos otros artistas de gran talento, incluyendo a Mino de WINNER, y raperos como Incredivle y DOK2. El 6 de abril, YG Entertainment reveló la lista de canciones completas del álbum de Lee Hi. De acuerdo con el nuevo teaser, la canción principal será “My Star”, la cual ha sido coproducida por Teddy y Kush. My Star es descrita como una canción metro soul acompañada con una coreografía similar a la canción debut de Lee Hi “1,2,3,4”, además de que ONE también aparece en el MV de My Star. Además de “My Star”, hay otras cinco canciones incluidas en el álbum. “Blues” ha sido trabajada por Tablo, DEE.P y Rebecca Johnson. Además, Lee Hi ha revelado sus habilidades de compositora en “Passing By”. Bobby de iKON aparece en “Video”. Él también participó en la letra de esta canción. El álbum completo de Lee Hi se publicará el 20 de abril. Temas para Dramas * My Love tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * Can You Hear My Heart (junto a Epik High) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) Programas de TV *Wednesday Food Talk (tvN, 2016) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) *Inmortal Song (KBS, 2016) *Happy Together (KBS, 2016) * Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Yoo Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2016) *Kpop Star 5 (SBS, 2016) *Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) *Kpop Star 4 (SBS, 2015) *Healing camp (SBS, 2015) *Mix & Match (Mnet, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) *Thank You (SBS 2013) *Kpop Star 2 (SBS, 2013) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *Kpop Star (SBS, 2012) Reality Show *Hi TV (Naver/V App, 2016) Programas de Radio *(SBS) Power FM Love Game Radio (21.03.2016) *Jonghyuns's Blue Night Live (18.03.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chan Rhyul's Old School (17.03.2016) Anuncios *'2013:' LG - Optimus G-Pro (Junto a Park Myung Soo y Kim Bum Soo) *'2013:' Glaceau Vitaminwater (Junto a Tablo) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Composiciones * 2016: Lee Hi - Passing By - "Seoulite" Colaboraciones *Epik High - Here Come the Regrets (feat. Lee Hi) (2017) *Dok2 - On & On (feat. Lee Hi) (2017) *Yoo Jae Suk & Dok2 - Like (feat. Lee Hi) (2017) *Code Kunst - X (feat. Lee Hi) (2017) *Gill - Refrigerator (feat. Lee Hi & Verbal Jint) (2016) *Innovator - More Than a TV Star (feat. Lee Hi) (Show Me The Money 4) (2015) *Epik High - Happen Ending (JPN Ver.) (feat. Lee Hi) (2015) *Epik High - It’s Cold (feat. Lee Hi) (2012) Conciertos/Tour *'Lee Hi 1st Concert "Secret Live RE HI" 2013' **12 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Seokang University's Merry Hall *'Lee Hi 1st Japan Tour 2018' **27 Enero - Kanagawa - Calts Kawasaki **28 Enero - Osaka - Orix Theater Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Joo Company Concert (28.08.2016) *Dream Concert RPW (27 y 28.05.2016) *Yonsei University Festival (21.05.2016) *WINNER - EXIT TOUR in Seoul (12 y 13.03.2016) *iKON - iKONCERT (30 y 31.01.2016) *G-Dragon - One of a Kind Seoul Concert (30 y 31.03.2013) *PSY - Happening Concert (13.04.2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Sub-Grupo K-Pop:' BOM&HI y HI SUHYUN *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Educación: School of Performing Arts Seoul. *'''Significado del nombre: "Ha" (하) significa "Por un largo tiempo" y "Yi" (이) significa "Felicidad", así Hayi significa; "Felicidad durante largo tiempo". *'Fanclub oficial: '''Hicecream (internacional)/ HARP (Corea) *'Color Oficial:' Morado *'Tipo ideal:' T.O.P de BIGBANG *'Idioma: Coreano (lengua materna), Japones (Medio), Inglés (Medio), Español (Básico). *En su audición para Kpop Star cantó "Bust Your Windows" de Jazmine Sullivan y bailó "I'm the Best" de 2NE1. *Tras conocerse quien era la ganadora de KPOPSTAR, YG dijo que aunque LEE HI quedó en segundo lugar, en su corazón, ella también era la ganadora. *Prácticamente no tuvo entrenamiento, ya que debutó a los pocos meses de haber participado en Kpop Star. *Inicialmente formaría parte del grupo SuPearls, sin embargo YG Entertainment lo disolvió a pedido de las integrantes, que dijeron que sería lo mejor para ellas. *Fue apodada'' ''"Rookie Monster", ya que cuando debutó logró rápidamente los primeros puestos en las listas musicales y se mantuvo ahí por varias semanas, algo muy inusual para una artista rookie. *Su canción "Scarecrow", compuesta por J.Y. Park, originalmente iba a ser cantada por Park Bom de 2NE1. *En el vídeo musical de la canción "It's Over", parodia con un oso gigante a Taeyang y G-Dragon de BIGBANG. *En una de sus presentaciones de "Rose" en Inkigayo, CL de 2NE1 hizo una contribución en el rap. *En su primer concierto, dijo que quiere aprender a componer y a escribir canciones, para así crear sus propios temas y mostrarlos al público. *En el 2013, Billboard clasificó a Lee Hi en el puesto Nº 20 en la lista de los "21 Under 21: Music's Hottest Minors", junto a Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, One Diretion, entre otros. Ella fue la única asiática seleccionada. *La cantante ''Lorde ''declaró que ha seguido a Lee Hi desde Kpop Star y que quedó fascinada con su interpretación de "Mercy", además señaló que le gusta su canción "1.2.3.4" y que algún día podría hacer un cover de ésta. * En el episodio 6 de Mix & Match, interpretó "Let It Go" de la película "Frozen", junto a B.I y su equipo; quedando en el puesto #1. * La producción de "Seoulite" estuvo a cargo de Tablo y su sello discográfico HIGHGRND. Sin embargo, Lee Hi aún se encuentra bajo la gestión de YG Entertainment. * Su canción Breathe fue compuesta por Kim Jong Hyun de SHINee *"Breathe", canción de la primera parte de "Seoulite", consiguió un '''All Kill en todas las listas musicales de Corea a las pocas horas de haberse lanzado. *Reveló a través de su canal en la aplicación "'''V" '''que su cantante favorita es Rihanna, uno de sus argumentos fue: “Una de las razones por las que me gusta es porque se viste tan bien”. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Perfil Nate *Perfil Daum *V Channel Galería Lee-hi-1st-single-1-2-3-4-lee-ha-yi-32677158-874-656.jpg Lee Hi3.jpg Lee Hi 06.png Lee Hi 07.jpg Lee_Hi_5.jpg Videografía Lee Hi - 1.2.3.4|1.2.3.4 Lee Hi - It's Over|It's Over Lee Hi - Rose|Rose LEE HI - "한숨 (BREATHE)" M V|Breathe LEE HI - "손잡아 줘요 (HOLD MY HAND)" M V|Hold My Hand Lee Hi - My Star|My Star Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:YGEX Categoría:KDebut2012